


Chuck vs Agent K's Family

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Slavery Universe [14]
Category: Bones (TV), Chuck (TV), NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Collars, Family Issues, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, No Porn, story meshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can everyone solve the case of the missing intercept?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Dr. Addy

**Author's Note:**

> Started it named Agent K's family reunion but changed my mind. May change it again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets put in charge of a second slave

“Abby, Abby, slow down,” Phil said into the phone. “Come on, take a breath.” He waited a few minutes and then put his left hand on his forehead. “They can’t do that to him. He was declared non compos mentis. Okay, send me the information and I will see what I can do.”

Phil lowered the phone and stared at the wall of his office for a minute. When the computer told him that he had a new email, he sighed and unlocked the bottom drawer pulling a few forms that he had filled out years ago. He took a few seconds to fill in some information and reassure himself that everything was done correctly. After gathering the needed papers he went down to HR.

“Agent Coulson, what brings you back to our little neck of the woods? Got another perfect recruit?” The lady behind the desk smiled with her whole face. 

Phil smiled at the older lady. “Yes, Agent Hoffman. I found a perfect man to help with our criminal investigation department. He finished a full internship for the Jeffersonian. He has experience in forensic analysis and has helped the FBI solve some if it's tougher cases.”

“Oh, I see he is a war vet. How the heck did he end up on the market?” Melina Hoffman asked as she perused the paperwork.

“He was vulnerable and got caught up with someone with a very twisted mind. He's spent the last six years in St. Mungo's Mental Health Center but they decided that he wasn’t as sick as they thought and released him to the prison system. He is set to be put on sale next week.”

“How did you find out about him?”

“We have a mutual acquaintance who wants him going to a good home.” It wasn’t a lie. She was more than an acquaintance but no one had to know that. 

“Okay, I’ll run it through the right channels but this looks like a good match if he is everything your say he is.”

XXX

Dr. Addy walked into the building with the SHIELD agent that picked him up. The doctor was in his late twenties and looked fifteen. His brown hair was a mop of curls and his brown eyes picked up every detail as they walked through the building. His hands were scarred and he tended to look around a lot. He also kept readjusting the metal collar around his neck like this was the first day that he was wearing it.

He looked over at the man who had paid for him on behalf of the secret organization. He was about the same height but with a strong build. This man was also wearing a collar though his was made from a paranecklace that could be taken apart and made into a long rope for emergencies if he had the key. The uniform was a bit different with all of the purple but it still matched the various black field uniforms and suits that everyone else was wearing. The man always seemed to be smiling.

They walk in silence until they get to the Criminal Forensic Department of SHIELD. The agent introduced him to a Dr. Smithson.

“Okay, Hawkeye. Why’d he end up here instead of HR? I don’t handle their paperwork. And who is going to track him?” The doctor didn’t even look up from his microscope.

“His paperwork was filled out ahead of time,” That got a surprised look from the young doctor. “I am going to pick him up after 18:00. Turns out Coulson volunteered to be his keeper.” Another surprise.

“What, is he collecting slaves now?” Smithson finally looked up from his work. His blue eyes on the specialist as he smirked.

“Well, you know how it is. A man such as him likes to surround himself with competence to keep the idiots off his back.” This Hawkeye guy seemed to like to elude to things that were probably better left unsaid. He also seemed relaxed in around people that would stress others out. Dr. Addy decided that he reminded him of his friend Hodgens. Yes. A possible friend. He also decided to wait and see.

“So what makes you so special that you not only get dragged into my department without my say so but also get to live at Stark Tower?” The lead forensic analyst asked.

Dr, Addy blinked before saying, “I don’t know. I have a doctorate in Forensic Anthropology and another in Structural Engineering. I have worked with the Jeffersonian Institute, the ARMY and the FBI. I assumed that my help in discovering the identities of many bodies is why I was bought. I had no idea that Phil lived with Mr. Stark or that he would be my... keeper.”

“Phil, huh? What are you, childhood sweethearts?” Dr. Smithson continued look condescending at the new asset and Hawkeye was beginning to be unable to hold in his laughter. It only got worse when Dr. Addy looked at the giggling man and asked, “My brother’s gay?”

Unable to keep it in anymore, Hawkeye literally fell to the floor laughing.

XXX

The news that the mighty Agent Coulson had a sibling spread through the building quickly. The handler was expecting the news to get out but not within ten minutes of Zack's first day. That had to have been a record. What was truly surprising was the email he got from Stark. 

_Agent,_  
 _You never told me that your new man was your brother. You really should let a guy know before they buy your ‘welcome to the tower’ present. Now I have to return the harem outfits. On second thought, I’ll just keep them. They might be handy someday. Be home for dinner. We all want to meet this guy._  
 _Your Friendly Landlord_

That was fast. This was not a dinner he was planning on being at but he might as well introduce everyone sooner rather than later. Phil did not run his hands through his hair but only because he didn't want to damage what little he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so upset when Zack left the show but he does make for a really cute brother. And before you ask: same father, different mothers
> 
> I know he is not actually at St. Mungos but unless someone tells me the name of the institution that I cannot find, I really like that name. No, it is not the same one in London that treats magic users.


	2. Introducing everyone else

Dinner went exactly as Coulson expected. It was a basic fun-fest for the Avengers and nothing but trouble for him. They were all gathered around the table by the time the four SHIELD agents come home. Steve and Bruce had made lasagna and Tony was complaining about being made to wait before he could have any. Pepper just smiled at him 

“Oh, hey. The Coulson twins return!” Tony turns his attention on the people coming through the door.

Dr. Addy looked at his brother questioningly. “We’re not twins. Do people think we look alike?”

Tony blinked for a second. When he realized that the young man was serious he changed tactics. “Hi, you must be Phil’s brother.” Tony held out his hand. 

Dr. Addy didn’t even pause before he took the billionaires hand but he didn’t really shake it as much as touch and then let go. “Must I be? I am. I just wasn’t aware that it was necessary.” He looked at Tony for a few minutes then cracked a really big smile. “Hi, I’m Zack, your new resident bondservant.”

Clint started to shake like he was trying not to giggle. Coulson smiled. “Everyone, this is Dr. Zack Addy. Yes, we share a father. Since I don't use it, Tony has been gracious enough to allow him to move into my floor. Zack this is Tony Stark, Ms. Pepper Potts, Elias Stark, Dr. Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Captain Steve Rogers, and you already know Clint Barton.”

Everyone shook hands as they were introduced. Even Elias. When it was done Zack subconsciously rubbed his hands on his pants but he was smiling. “You have a lot of friends,” he said to his brother. “I like them.”

“Glad to hear it,” Phil smiled back.

There was a small sound of a throat clearing. Zack looked around but could not see where it was coming from. This time it was Tony's turn to smile. “Don’t worry, we didn’t forget you. JARVIS, Dr. Zack Addy. Dr. Zack Addy, JARVIS. He’s an AI that controls the building.”

“Um, Hi Jarvis.” Zack said.

“Good Evening, Dr. Addy. Very pleasant to meet you,” The voice said with an English accent. 

“Is your name an anagram?” Zack asked while looking around until Tony pointed to a camera set almost invisibly in the wall.

“Sir named me ‘Just A Rather Very Intelligent System’ but based it on his childhood butler.”

Bruce decided to interrupt the conversation, “I think we better eat now before the food gets cold.”

Dr. Addy’s eyes sparkled at the lasagna. “Whoever made that is my new best friend.”

XXX

Dinner was the normal exchange of information. Where did you grow up? what are you doing now? Are you really the Hulk? Stuff like that. Zack managed to keep up with both Clint and Tony’s teasing but refused to delve too much into his own recent history. Yes, he has 7 siblings being the youngest. His father adopted him after he found out that his mother was pregnant with a fourth son by a different man due to a sex pollen incident. Turns out the Grominites had a vendetta against Agent K and his mother was passing him in the street at just the wrong time. The two had only had enough sense to find an alleyway before they lost all control. 

Right after the explanation JARVIS informed the group that there was an Agent K, Agent Sciuto and a Colonel Casey in the lobby asking for permission to see Dr. Addy. Zack jumped up excited. “Did you invite them?” He said while looking at his brother.

“Well, no one has been able to see you in years due to their jobs so I figured it was time for a little family reunion.” Phil smiled while Tony gave JARVIS permission to allow the visitors into the elevator.

By the time the elevator arrived the food was cleared from the table and most of the Avengers had excused themselves into the living room where they could see the visitors but also give them space.

The doors opened and a very pale lady with black braids ran out and hugged Zack. If there was a word to describe her black and white clothes and makeup it would be goth but she was smiling like it was the happiest day of her life. “Zack! I haven't seen you in over six years. You look amazing. Have you even aged during that time?”

Dr. Addy smiled back, “I missed you too Abby.”

The next person came out and shook Zack’s and Phil’s hands with a simple “Hello”. He was tall with black hair and a very clean shaven face. He settled into a parade rest as Agent K came onto the floor and said, “Finally left one nuthouse to move into another.”

Zack looked nervously up at his father. “Deemed no longer non compos mentis, Sir”

K continued to look down, keeping himself a few feet from his son. “And now a slave. I know you were raised better. Your mom is the smartest woman I ever met. Explain.”

His brown eyes darkened as his eyebrows went down. “and what do you care? You allowed some off world scum to hurt mom, you impregnated her and then disappeared for fifteen years. I highly doubt the last thirteen years make up for it.”

“You watch your mouth. I am still your father and you wouldn’t know half of what you know without my help. I am ashamed at how you turned out.” Agent K growled.

The others had stepped back to allow the two space but couldn’t allow this to continue.

“Dad, he made a mistake and is paying for it. Leave him alone!” Abby said at the same time that Phil said, “Then why did you come?”

Agent K turned around and headed right back into the elevator but it didn’t close. Colonel Casey looked at the situation and then reached into the elevator and pulled K back out. “You taught us that some situations don’t have explanation. Treat him like your son.”

“My children are not slaves,” was all that K would say.

“Obviously one is, sir,” Zack said. “I made a mistake and now am getting what I deserve. If you think I am going to allow you to look down upon me because of one error, a big one but just an error in my life, you are sorely mistaken.”

“Boy, you have yet to prove to me that you deserve my respect but since we are not here on a social call I will allow you a chance to change my mind.”

“What is the mission?” Phil asked

“I am,” growled Colonel Casey.

“John? You?” Phil said in surprise.

“Yeah. My charge disappeared a month ago. If I don’t find Charles Bartowski or evidence that he is dead I am looking at a dishonorable discharge. The CIA has exhausted all of it’s resources. We found the body of one of the men we thought took him but I’m thinking that a man being given cement shoes sorta shows he isn’t the boss.”

Dr. Addy got right into work mode. “And where is the body now?”

“We gave it to SHIELD’s forensic department. It should be arriving now.” Casey answered. His voice was deep and steady.

“I managed to get permission to join SHIELD on this and will be helping you,” Abby said. “It will be like we were in college.”

Zack smiled over at his sister. She was a couple of years older than him but they did take a few biology classes together and helped each other out. He was very close to her even though he didn’t even know about this family until he turned fifteen.

“What’s this guy got that’s so important?” asked Phil as he pulled out his cell phone and started taking notes.

“He’s been programmed by Orion.”

“Orion,” Natasha said. The Avengers had moved closer and were all piled around the doorway to the entryway. “This Bartowski was given the Intersect?”

Colonel Casey eyed her for a second, “I don’t even want to know how you know about that but not only was he given the Intersect but was updated a few years back right before Orion died.”

“And what is the Intersect?” Phil asked.

“It’s a downloadable program that entails all knowledge on every known bad guy and event in existence.”

“Then we just need to find out where this Bartowski guy keeps it...” Phil was interrupted.

“No, Phil.” said John. “It doesn’t download into a computer. It’s a direct download into the brain.”

“So we either find this guy and save him or kill him before the bad guys manage to use him or worse, learn how to program others,” Agent K said calmly. 

“This isn’t exactly going to be easy if the CIA couldn’t get a lead,” Abby said.

“No, but no one beats our ability to find the needle in a haystack. Hey, JARVIS,” Tony yelled.

“You bellowed?” came the reply.

“Yeah, download everything you can get on this Charles Bartowski” 

Tony was cut off with Colonel Casey saying, “And Fulcrum. That is who we believe is holding him. They are in relations with Hydra and have recently received technology that shouldn’t be possible at this time on earth. I’ll make sure that you receive the stuff that isn’t on digital file.”

“Thanks,” Tony said as he tapped on his StarkTab.

The group split up: Pepper went back to work. Bruce, Abby and Zack joined Natasha and Clint as they left for SHIELD. Phil, K and John joined Tony in his lab to continue researching possible connections and to use Tony's tech to recreate the abduction scene. 

Steve looked around and sighed. He hated to be the man out of time. Not knowing the tech or scientific jargon would just get him in the way. At least his job was extremely important in it’s own right. He reached for Elias’ hand and asked if he wanted to go to the park. The boy had been sitting quietly in a corner absorbing as much information as he could. When everyone had left he looked upset for a minute but the mention of the park shook him out of his stupor and they both left with a smile.


	3. Frack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scientists doing their thing

“Okay, what do you know about this Bartowski guy,” K asked John as they went through all of the data that JARVIS gathered.

“The guys a moron. Smart as hell. Can fix almost any computer out there but a moron non the less. He tends to not only attract trouble but actually make things worse whenever he gets involved. The only thing going for him is his mind,” Colonel Casey said.

“So this guys just has names and stuff pop into his head?” Tony asked.

“He said it sorta like flashes through his head with different pictures and words. I don’t know exactly, I just know that sometimes he is walking down the street and passes someone who flashes through his brain and suddenly we know where an assassin is spending his summer vacation.” John said as he pulled the information that would be most helpful. There was a picture of a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with an honest to god pocket protector.

“Yeah, looks like a winner here. What do we know about his disappearance?” Tony asked.

“He was working at the local Buy More when they got a call about a computer that needed fixed so he jumped into his little Nerd Herder Car and drove over to the guys house”

“Wait, He has all this knowledge and he works at a Buy More?” Tony asked.

“It was his cover. Did you really think that a world renowned spy would be working in a little idiot driven computer store?” Colonel Casey growls out. “Thing is, I was stuck working there too in order to be his body guard. Job sucked.”

“Okay. Go on,” Tony waved his hands in a circle to get John talking.

“Well, we got up to the guys house, no big deal. Went into his office and then bam! Crack to the back of my head and I was out. Didn’t see it coming and I was looking for it. Still want to know how they got me unawares. Woke up to an empty house.” John was looking down and very very angry. 

“Okay, this guy calls and you go to do your job and he ends up being a kidnapper. So, why don’t you just interrogate this guy and see where they took him?” Agent K asks.

“That guy they found with the cement shoes? Yeah, that's him.”

“So you look into his finances and see where he got his money.”

“You think we haven’t tried that?” John said as he got into Agent K's face. “Look, Pops. The CIA tried everything. We have his phone records, all of his known addresses and aliases. All known associates and family members. Heck, we even put a bug on his kid. Nothing. The guy is probably what he seemed to be: clueless. I am not sure but I think he was put up to it and has no connection other than being convenient for the real kidnapper.”

Agent K didn’t back down, he simply took a step back to reevaluate the situation. “Okay. Let's go over how he could be convenient and then see how Abby’s team is doing.”

XXX

“Oh, fleshy,” Zack looked at what was left of the body. It was laid out on a table. There was a group of scientists trying to use their lab but Clint and Natasha were informing them of the wonderful time they would have practicing their combat skills instead of working on their projects for the foreseeable future. 

Abby took a bunch of samples and disappeared into the computer bank on the far wall. Zack reached into a bag he had gotten out of his locker. He pulled out a jar full of beetles. After securing a glass partition around the top of the table he pored the beetles onto the body.

“What are you doing?” Coulson asked curiously.

“Well, we have everything we could possibly get from the flesh so I am removing it so that we can get some information from the bones.” Zack answered.

“You keep beetles in your kit?” Clint looked over Coulson’s shoulder and shuddered a little.

“Sure. Why not?”

“Are you going to dispose of them when you are done?” Clint asked.

“No. Why would I?”

“Because they are bugs?”

“Hey, they have names,” Zack frowned.

“Ooookaaaaay. I’ll just be over here then. Let me know if I can help.” Clint walked over to an empty seat and perched atop the back rest.

Natasha didn't say anything. She just left with a phone in her hand. Her contacts probably had no information but it never hurt to ask.

Coulson had been handed a box to send to the Jeffersonian care of a Dr. Jack Hodgins. “What is in here?”

Zack didn’t even bother looking up from his beetles. “The usual, clothe particles, hair samples, water samples, larva and a leech your scientists found on his left leg.”

“We have people here who can analyze these.”

“Yes but you do not have the leading expert in entomology who knows more about spores and minerals than anyone else in the States. Please send that overnight. I would hate for the larva to develop while it is in transit.”

XXX

The screen showed a man with curly brown hair who was smiling at Dr. Addy as they talked. “Your man had recently been near a fracking site.”

“Fracking? How do you know?” Zack asked.

“His shirt contained a mess of chemicals that are usually found in fracking but the true tell is the Halyomorpha Halys. It’s a stink bug introduced to the United States back in 1998. Started in Allentown and spread into 37 counties. There are a few sitings outside Pennsylvania but with the chemicals on his clothes and the larva I would say that he was most likely a recent visitor to Northern PA region.”

“Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it,” Zack smiled at his friend.

“So when can we come up and visit? Or is your new job too secret to let you talk to simple citizens like us in case we find out something we shouldn’t.”

“I will ask as soon as we find Mr. Bartowski.”

“Well, Angela sends her love and Dr. Brennan wanted to make sure that you are sleeping right.” Dr. Hodgins said before Zack said his goodbyes and they logged off.

Just as soon as the computer blacked out it lit back up with Tony’s face. “So, Upper PA huh? Not too far from here but far enough that we may not have looked there. So, when do we get moving?”

Natasha came and took over the video call. “Stark, there is a lot of ground to cover, unless we have a precise location moving in would only alert the kidnappers.”

“Right, right. So hey, it turns out that there is an old abandoned mental hospital in the middle of nowhere near St. Mary’s, PA. Hydra once used it for human experiments but was shut down by SHIELD. The building was never damaged or sold. Do you think John’s Fulcrum buddies would be there?”

“That is a real possibility. Let us check out a few things and..” Natasha hates it when Tony interrupts.

“Yeah, already pulled up your satellites. There is definite movement in the area and it doesn’t look like your bored teenagers. We’re talking truckloads of movement. So, when are we assembling?”

“I would be careful if I were you,” Zack said. Everyone looked at him questioningly. “Look, see how all of the vertebrae have a similar cracking and the pelvis looks like it has been crushed? These things happened while he was alive. I would even guess that it was a likely cause of death. You guys know anyone who can crush the middle part of the body but leave the ribs and other bones alone?”

“No,” said Clint. “But I have a feeling we are about to find out.”

"That's not the only thing," Abby said as her smiling face came into view. "He was also poisoned. He has low traces of believe it or not, a chemical found in the peace lily in his blood. Looks like his wife may be a suspect so keep your eyes peeled."

"Great," mumbled Clint. "And did any of you geniuses think to look into the wife."

"Of course we did," John's voice could be heard over the speaker. "She disappeared the same night as flounder over there."

"Oh, this just keeps getting more fun," Zack said as he rolled his eyes. "You guys go avenge. Let me know how it turns out."

"No," Agent K said. The authority in his voice actually causing everyone else besides Coulson to take a step back. "This is a family affair, we all go. You can just stay in the van until you are needed."

Tony decided it was his turn to talk. "Okay, looks like we have a plan. Avengers Assemble!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint isn't afraid of bugs, he just doesn't care for them.


	4. Rescue time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team and family go to rescue Bartowski

The quinjet was packed. With the Avengers plus K’s family there was little room for anyone else. DA Hill demanded to be a part of the mission in order to ensure that all laws were being followed and that SHIELD wouldn’t be getting any flack. She poured over the satellite images during the flight and then listened in on some radio signals before she gave the go ahead to attack.

The building looked like it came out of a bad horror movie. The walls were covered in graffiti; there were men circling the huge lawn with semiautomatics. The cameras seemed to remove any chance of a stealthy entrance so Captain America decided that a simple frontal assault would be best. 

The assault team consisted of all of the Avengers except for Bruce, Colonel Case, Agent K and Agent Coulson. DA Hill stayed back to handle the attack while Dr. Banner, Dr. Addy and Specialist Sciuto stayed in the quinjet as backup. There was a medic team as well but of course everyone hoped that they would not be needed.

They first spread themselves around the building before Captain Rogers gave the signal to attack. The flurry of activity confused the Fulcrum guards at first. Iron Man flew overhead and shot down while everyone ran out of the woods. Captain America jumped over a high part of the wall while Agent Barton shot down from a perch in a tree. The arrow landed on a man that was about to fire at Rogers while he pushed off of the wall with his hands and landed on the other side atop two people who were looking up at Iron Man. He instantly took his shield off of his back and flung it at another guard. It bounced off a head and hit two of the cameras before bouncing back into his arms. 

Agents K and Coulson took out the guards at the front gate while Colonel Casey and the Black Widow took out the guards at the back gate. All were easy shoot to kills. The attackers found themselves alone in the yard around the building.

Colonel Casey was the first up the stairs. He kicked in the front door and ducked to the side fast enough to avoid the shots that came his way. K and Coulson just walked up shooting. Every hit met their mark and everyone was able to enter the hospital safely. They split up quickly. Two people to a floor. 

It was Casey and Romanoff that found him. After freeing a few other prisoners they came upon a room were Bartowski was tied to a chair surrounded by computers. There was a cage-like dome upon his head with wires leading from his skull to the various PCs. The Black Widow went to get Stark while Casey made sure that he was alive. The man on the chair was staring at a monitor that Casey turned away from his view. The screen showed flashes of faces and scenes. When he could no longer see the video, Bartowski lowered his head and passed out.

Iron Man clanked into the room. The mask went up as he whistled at the setup. Tony stepped out of his suit as he sat himself down at one of the computers. 

“Hey, get Bruce for me, will ya? That’s a peach.” Tony told the room at large. Natasha went to get him as John continued to look after his charge. 

Stark typed for a bit before whistling again. “I don’t know who wrote the programming but I want to hire them if they are still alive. Nowhere near as nice as my work, of course, but definitely a diamond in the rough.”

“What’s it do?” Bruce asked as he entered the room. His eyes narrowed when he saw the wires going through the cage into the man's head.

“Looks like it maps the signals Barty here gives off when he sees certain images. That would explain the sensors on the cage but I still cannot figure out why they needed to drill into his head.”

Bruce studied the wires for a bit before swearing. “These go to his temperal lobes and occipital lobe. Why do they need to attach to his hearing and vision center?”

“No idea about the hearing. The flashes are visual, I guess.” Colonel Casey shrugged.

“Okay, the programs have been turned off. It should be safe to remove his now. I’m keeping a copy of this for myself.” The two scientists slowly removed the cage from Bartowski’s head. The wires literally just fell out. There was no bleeding and Bruce could find no permanent damage without equipment.

The unconscious man was life-flighted to the nearest hospital. It took three days but he finally woke up. The doctors could find no damage except for the holes but they were only through the skull and the membrane. The actual brain was untouched. The scientists all argued but the only rational thing that they could come up with for the wires was that he was going to have his lobes electrocuted to see if they could force a flash. Either that or to destroy any chance he had of flashing in the future. Since their are cheaper and easier ways to blind and deafen someone the Avengers decided on the first option and just were thankful that they got to him in time.

“Wow, wait. Where am I?” Charles Bartowski yelled out as he abruptly woke up. 

“Your in the hospital, genius,” Colonel Casey told him calmly. “Look, Chuck, Fulcrum had you for a few days. We have no idea what they did to you or if you can even flash again...”

He going to keep talking but Bartowski had enough time to look around the room at this point and flashed when he saw the man standing in the corner. “Wooh, Agent K. Real name unknown. Did you really give an alien flowers? Wait, is he a good guy or a bad guy?”

Casey smirked down at his charge. “Yep, he’s going to be fine.”

The colonel walked the agent out of the room, “Thanks for helping me dad.”

“That’s what family exists for. You call sooner next time.”

“Will do.” Casey saluted his father and then returned to guard the kid.


End file.
